Cheaty Cheaty Bang Bang
by the-dramatic-harmonica
Summary: Bored with the new found undramatic perfection of her life, Quinn seeks drama, accidently sparking a behind closed doors affair with the hottest, but least expected subject. Puck& Quinn. Set after 2.11   Thriller 's football match. Puck
1. It's an addiction, feeding me energy

Disclaimer: Only own Mark Salling's new CD. PIPE DREAMS, my lap top and the words I write. No characters, actors and songs belong to others.

Characters: Puck & Quinn/Sam. Some Will, Shelby and other characters to be added.

Please Review if you enjoy.

* * *

Behind her careless smile and laugh she was bored. She walked the halls with Sam and was suffocating. She thought he would be like a vacation, after months of working. Months of drama and emotion and fear. She wanted to move past it, pretend it never happened. Life doesn't work that way.

It was in the park that weekend. She spotted Shelby at the fluorescent colored playground, holding Beth in her arms. Toppling over her bike from braking suddenly, Quinn landed on the gravel with a loud clang of her bike as it crashed beside her. Sam was instantly off his bike, holding her in his arms. Coddling her as if she was the child.

"Are you ok?" he asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine" she snapped, picking up her bike and turning her back to the playground meters away.

"Quinn!" she heard her name behind her from Shelby's unmistakeable voice.

"Let's go" she instructed to Sam, not wanting to make conversation, let alone acknowledge Shelby and the beautiful baby in her arms.

"Are you...?" he hollered as she biked past him, but she didn't hear the end of the sentence. They didn't talk about it again.

* * *

The loud clock thundered behind her, she almost found herself missing last year. She wondered absently how Puck was. He caught her eye from across the classroom. She wanted to smile and talk to him. It would be too hard. He would just be a constant reminder of what she went through, what she had to give up.

She knew too that he wouldn't change. Her mind played the memory of their baby sitting experience. How defeated and stupid she felt afterwards, thinking he would care. Thinking he would stop being himself for her.

* * *

It started after his song with Rachel. After he seemed to sing those lyrics right to her. After the football game. The team was celebrating at a local restaurant. Some of the cheerleaders there with them. Girlfriends of the team. She laughed, holding onto Sam's arm as he cracked another joke. She caught Puck's gaze and her cheeks went red, though she couldn't understand why. The evening progressed and she laughed, forgot all about the baby scare she had last week, running into Shelby at the park. Her bruises from the fall almost healed. The table started to thin, most of the football guys still hanging around. Puck and Rachel and a few others got up and left, people coming back with new exciting ideas for the friday night. She wanted to get home though, she checked her phone, wondering why her mom hadn't called yet, instructed to call when outside of the restaurant. Quinn pocketed the phone, paying no attention to the fact that she needed to leave and her mom was late.

"Hey, my mom's late" she said aloud. "I'm going to wait outside"

"Sure" Sam chimed in response. "See you tomorrow" he smiled, giving her a quick kiss. The others waved, said their own goodbyes and she grabbed her jacket, green and gold scarf and green hat. She wrapped herself up warmly and headed out the doors of the restaurant.

Puck was waiting outside, leaning against the side of the building. Like a rebel in a 50s movie.

"Hey" she smiled. "Going back in there?" she asked.

"Nah" he wrapped his leather jacket around himself, exhaling at the chilly air. She was bundled with scarf and hat, and wondered how he could stand the cold.

"Do you have a ride?" he asked, more to make conversation than anything.

"Ya, my mom's coming" she responded. She glanced at him once more, letting her eyes take in his image, leaning against the dark red of the worn bricks of the building, making her feel surely like Sandra Dee. Suddenly a Beatles song flashed in her mind, the gentle lyrics caressing her brain, making her wish she had put on her strawberry lip balm instead of coconut.

_Strawberry Fields Forever..._

His dark jeans and roughed up converse sneakers made her smile, but she couldn't pin point why .She wondered what it would be like, to indulge in his lips, his embrace, add some heat in the cold air. What would it be like to hold him or be with him without the buzz of wine coolers, the added aura of intoxication?

"What about you?" she asked, stepping closer to him and leaning against her own patch of wall. She watched him for a reaction, or perhaps she just wanted to watch someone interesting, uncomplicated, complicated, flawed, protective and frail unlike the boring plastic Ken doll she usually held on her arm these days.

He shivered and flashed her a grin, zipping the jacket up, baring himself against the cold. It stopped at the base of his neck and she could tell it had no affect. She wondered how he could stand the cold with just a thin American Apparel blue t-shirt underneath the leather jacket. She pondered absently at his physique underneath the now zipped up jacket, but forced her eyes up to his. She wanted to comment on how cold he was, but she resisted.

"We might grab some beers and hit up the park" he drawled out.

He didn't do anything to provoke her. Suddenly she closed the space between them. The cold was gone, transformed to hot hot heat as she guided his face to hers. Her arms twined around his neck to pull him into her embrace. A heated kiss sparked for no reason at all. He pulled away and met her gaze, aghast.

"Don't say anything" she urged, not knowing what she was doing. Only that Sam was inside, they could be caught any moment. She would do anything for drama, anything to have a moment of excitement back in her life. The thrill of being caught made it hotter.

"Just... secret" she pleaded, in between landing tasty teasing quick kisses on his lips.

"Deal" she heard him murmur before he pinned her against the wall and greedily consumed her lips with his. His hands traveling to her waist, moans escaping from her lips as he chained kisses down her neck. She reached for his lips again, pulling him against her, closing the only space between them as they could still hear murmurs in the restaurant, passing cars, cars backing up. Could only taste the sweetness of his lips, the heat of his embrace. Light bathed them in gold, but still they didn't pull away until a horn honked. She shoved him off, more aggressively than she meant to and met her mother's gaze, at the parked car right in front of them. She glanced back to him and the now tainted spot on the wall where they had shared their adulterous kiss.

Without another word, she got into the car and wondered how long the lecture from her mother would be. He watched the whole time until the car left the restaurant's parking lot and disappeared into the line of other cars, whipping past on the highway.

It didn't matter that her mother scolded her for an hour, asking her if she was still with Sam. All she could respond was that she wasn't stupid enough to get knocked up twice. That wasn't even the issue, though it did shut up her mom.

"Quinn, honey, you can't do this again" her mother urged.

"Nothing happened" Quinn responded. She went up to her room, still so innocent and young in comparison to how much she had been forced to grow in the last year. She didn't think about the baby, the person she used to be, how Puck had changed everything. Her mind just replayed moments of their hot tryst. She told herself she had gotten it out of her system. Yet, she couldn't wait to see him on Monday morning. She almost dreaded her date with Sam the next day.

Puck couldn't get her out of his mind. Thoughts plagued with confusion as he sat in the empty parking lot with Finn and Mike and they talked about football, or Halo or something. He was tuned out of the conversation, after all. He was so confused about the whole exchange with Quinn, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He still remembered her smell, the taste of her lips on his. Being discovered with the light of her mother's car, it all sounded more glamourous now. He flicked the bottle cap onto the gravel absently, droning out the guy's chatter, wondering how long Quinn would want to keep this up, or if he was a cheap kiss on the side. He wondered which one he wanted, but let the thoughts pass away before he mused on them long enough to like her again.

* * *

She told herself it was a moment, but on Monday morning, it took one sly smirk from him to send her over the edge. She gripped onto Sam's arm tighter, looking away from Puck's smug expression as they passed him in the hall. Held on for dear life as guilt washed over her in waves.

She sat at her desk, waiting for the bell to ring to start the last class of the day. Puck walked past her, sneakily dropping a folded note onto her desk before seating himself in the back. She opened it carefully, scanning the message and pocketing the note before Sam sat down beside her.

It was unbearable by the end of the class. She peeked at the note in her lap once more and guilt washed over her.

_Choir room. After school. Come alone. _Was scrawled messily on the note. She crumpled it. She would go just to tell him to stop it. Tell him she wasn't doing that again. It was a momentary impulse. It won't happen again.

It will NOT happen again, she's telling herself 15 minutes later as his fingers brushed the hot skin of her waist. Connected at the lips, pulling her tightly against him. She pulled away roughly, grappling for air after the heated kiss.

"I came to say I can't do this again" she muttered angrily.

"Sure" he commented before yanking her back into his arms.

"Puck...no" she whispered softly.

She gave out a soft moan as he bit her lip, parting her soft red lips with his tongue, winning. His arms wrapped around her, lifting her shirt up, palms resting on the sides of her waist, tracing small patterns in her sweet skin. She didn't care to stop his hands, indulging in the idea of being caught by someone. Indulging in the dark musk of his cologne, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to her level as they kissed with pent up hormonal passionate fury. A door opened and closed somewhere near by.

"OH! Wow, I'm...sorry" Shu's voice carried over from the beside the closed door. Quinn slid out of Puck's embrace instantly, wiping her smudged lip gloss and pulling down her shirt incessantly.

"Guys, the choir room?" he asked skeptically. Quinn blushed, turning even a brighter shade of red.

"We were about to rehearse a song" Puck lied instantly. No one believed it.

"I should...go" Quinn commented, slamming the door behind her as she stormed out in an embarrassed rage.

"Puck..." Shu began with a condescending note.

"I know. Spare me the lecture. People got hurt. She's with Sam. I get it" Puck drawled out. "I can't help it" he confessed before leaving the choir room as well, his mind on Quinn and how red her cheeks seemed to have gotten. Was she embarrassed of him, he mused? Then dismissed it because surely that was impossible. He wondered what he wanted from her and what she was offering him now. If he could continue this sweet game of hide and kiss. How long until they were discovered and they went back to not speaking? Not saying all that was between them. A gorgeous, blonde baby girl in the midst of that void.

How long before she tired of him like she had before? Would he try to hold onto her? Did he want to?

* * *

More coming soon. Thanks for reading!

Any ideas! Let me know 3


	2. You are my Candy Girl

"So" Sam called, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. She turned her head to the side, locking eyes with Puck down the hallway. She slammed her locked shut and turned her attention to her boyfriend, ridden with guilt.

"Since you don't have cheerleading after school today, want to come watch me practice?" he asked.

Had he asked days ago she would have said no, annoyed with the thought of sitting around and watching the men throw a foot ball around. She felt the guilt rising up inside her again and admitted for that.

"Sure" she nodded. She kissed him and grabbed his hand in hers, walking with him down the hall. Knowing that Puck was watching her.

"HEY!" Sam called from the field, waving towards her. She approached him on the field, trying not to look towards Puck sitting on a nearby bench with his helmet beside him. Sam took off his helmet and held in in his hand as he ran to hug her.

"I'll be sitting near the water cooler, on the bleachers"

"Ok" he smirked. "And hey" he held onto her wrist. "Next week's Valentines, is there somewhere special you want me to take you?"

She knew Puck's eyes were on her. Finn's probably as well. She swallowed the shame starting inside her and pasted on a smile.

"Surprise me" she requested with a innocent smile, taking his hand. She pulled him in for an obligatory kiss and felt more regret as he smiled a humorously large grin. She ruffled his hair with a forced laugh before letting go of his hand.

She walked towards the bleachers as their practice started.

Puck approached her after a half hour, yelling something about filling up his water bottle.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm here for my boyfriend" she responded "It's not like you won't be going out with Santana on Valentines anyway"

"Nah" he responded, as he filled up his water bottle. "I'm too much of a stud for Valentines this year" he slurred.

"What a shocker" Quinn added with a sly smirk.

"We need to talk about this"

"It was a moment. We're done now" she brushed off. She glanced away from him, pangs of guilt rising up through her.

"PUCKERMAN! ON THE FEILD!" yelled coach Beast from the side lines.

He gave her one last look before turning back to the guys and running onto the field.

"GO SAM!" Quinn yelled from the bleachers, trying not to watch Puck as well, trying to focus on Sam in the practice and only him. Nothing could stop her wandering eye.

It was inevitable, she was telling herself as he approached her after practice. They walked around the bleachers, disappearing under the steps, not wanting to be seen together, no matter what they were doing.

"Where's Sam?" She asked, wondering if anyone could see them.

"Still in the change room, I think" Puck answered, still in his shoulder pads and football uniform. Quinn nodded respectively.

"So, what do you want?" she asked, bitterly.

"You can't pretend nothing's been happening" he responded and she laughed lightly. It brought a pain to his stomach he would later associate with butterflies for no reason at all.

"Well since I don't have a huge baby belly, I can" she responded harshly.

"You started this" he pointed out.

"And now it's done" she commented back. "I care about Sam and I don't want to hurt him"

"You realize the common point in all these triangles is me, right?" he asked. She looked away from him ashamed, playing with the zipper on her sweater.

"You're not the boyfriend type" came her remark.

"Is that what you want?"

She breathed out, exasperated and looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

" I don't know. Maybe I just want to hurt you like you hurt me. Or maybe I'm just bored with Sam, everything is so perfect" she paused and the word sounded vile on her lips, as if it was the worst thing possible. She continued "right now and compared to the mess of last year, I-" she paused.

"I don't even know who I am. I know who I was. Head cheerleader, hot football boyfriend, president of the celibacy club, I can go on" She paused for breath. "I'm trying to get back there, but I don't think that's who I really am" He leaned against one of the poles holding up the bleachers and nodded, waiting for to continue.

"When did you realize all this?" he asked, quietly. Refraining from the thousand probably stupid comments that flew to his brain.

"I saw Beth a few weeks ago" she responded, staring at the ground.

"If it's any worth, you're beautiful, and strong and I don't think you have only one thing you have to be, it's ok to change, you know? Not as much as Itunes or anything, but-" she didn't hear the rest of his argument, as she settled into his arms, holding on to him and burying her face in his chest, silencing him.

"and you're super hot" he added and she laughed, giving him a quick kiss.

"I should go" she sighed, leaning her head back on his chest.

"Make no mistake" she pulled away from him, not wanting to like how well she settled into his arms, not wanting to be drawn into his embrace. "This is just physical"

"Works for me" he smirked and wondered how much of it was a lie. He pulled her back into his arms, his hand on her wrist and caught her mouth in his. Moments of silence passed, all they could think about was each others hands, lips, warm taste. Her heart was beating fast, emotions running wild as he kissed her neck, teasing her with soft kisses on her lips before she could take it no more and they locked lips in heated passion.

She pulled away with a devilish smirk.

"You're bad for me" she commented before they parted in different directions and she tried to make sense of her cheating ways and attraction to the guy who had made her last year so difficult. It was just attraction she told herself. It had been there at the beginning after all, she was just seeing what the attraction felt like, how good and bad it made her feel. How it swelled her up with happiness and then like a sugar crash, filled her with self loathing, shame and a thousand other emotions she didn't want to name.

* * *

Puck knew what he was. He was comfortable with being the guy on the side. He knew how to do it. And yet this was not what he should have been doing. He was a heart breaker, he was a stud. A man's man. He was meeting the guys in a half hour. He had no idea what made him go to the mall early. He had no idea why he was now pacing in front of the jewelry store. He walked in, winded around the counters and walked back out, shaking his head in disbelief. He was not doing this. He headed towards the arcade, playing a quick shooting game to calm his nerves. He put the idea of what he was doing, the stupidity of it from his mind and went back into the store. He spent more time now, looking through the glass display cases. He stopped as one shimmery silver necklace caught his eye. He was glad the sales woman was nearly 60. She had no idea who he was, he didn't need to risk looking bad ass.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, coming towards where he peered over the perfect necklace.

"I'd like that one please" he responded, pointing to it.

"Great choice, she'll love it" the woman responded with a smile. He nodded, wondering if she really would or if she would see it tainted with their passion, their secret rendezvous, _Beth._ It was almost as if the word on his mind had summoned her.

"Noah!" he heard behind him. He spun around to lock eyes with Shelby Corchrin, pushing a stroller with a sleeping Beth.

"Hey" he commented, aware that his voice caught in his throat. He wasn't ready for this.

"That'll be 29.50 young man" the old woman from the counter requested.

"Shit" he breathed lightly, spooning over the cash as he watched almost all his money disappear.

"How are you?" Shelby asked behind him and he turned to face her once more as the old woman packaged the necklace for him.

"Good" he responded with a small smile. "How are, How's Be...th ..." he stopped, looking at the sleeping baby.

"I can't do this" he responded, he cleared his throat. "Sorry" he glanced once more at Shelby, then at the beautiful Beth that already had a few wispy locks of Quinn's golden hair.

He grabbed the packaged necklace and his receipt and left without another word, racing to the food court.

"Way to show up late dude" Artie commented when he arrived. Puck stashed the necklace in his back pocket.

"Heinous line at the pizza place" he lied easily.

"But you don't have Pizza" Mike commented.

"Ya cuz of the heinous line, are we seeing this movie or not?" he asked and marched past them with confidence, hating the feelings surging up inside him. Hating how he was already more like his dad than he ever wanted to be. Loathing how he was 30 dollars poorer, all for Quinn Fabray. Even if it was Valentines day next week.

* * *

Quinn hated them the minute she saw them. The obnoxiously bright flowers and the teddy bear stuffed inside her locker.

"You hate them" Sam commented and she smiled his doubt away.

"They're perfect" she sighed, wondering if Beth was having teddy bears like this one yet. If she would have given Beth teddy bears and stuffed animals. She kissed Sam lightly on the cheek and beamed at him, forcing more emotion than she felt.

She walked the halls with Sam hand in hand during the day dedicated to love. The red and pink hearts near by delegating confessions, _I love yous_ and lonliness for those on their own. She overheard a conversation of Puck and Santana's as she passed them towards her locker and couldn't help but smile.

"You'll just pay me back and then dinner at breadsticks"

"I'm not doing valentines this year" Puck responded.

"It's not just on a leap year, Puck" Santana snapped.

"I'd rather be at home with Sonic the hedgehog and Doritos Chips"

"A hedgehog?" Santana stared back at him in shock. "Instead of me?"

"Besides, I don't have money to be spending on..."

Quinn had passed them before she heard more of the conversation.

She was apathetic to Sam's gift. It was so traditional, so unsurprising. Unlike the pink envelope that flew out of her locker as she opened it. It fell to the ground at her feet and she picked it up with curiosity. No wonder Puck was poor.

She put it into her textbook, feeling some sort of chain beneath the pink paper and slammed the locker shut, moving easily with a carefree smile towards her next class.

She arrived early and set her books down on her desk, slowly extracting the pink envelope. She teared it open and picked out the girly card. It was in the shape of a heart, covered with gold and red glitter, with the words "BE MINE" scribbled in cursive.

She suppressed a giggle as she opened the paper heart, imagining him saying something like 'The puckasaurus doesn't make valentines" and yet she smiled at the gesture.

_When you get tired of hiding, you know where to find me. _

_P.S. Stole the card off my sister's pile. _

It was unsigned but she already knew who it was from. She hid the heart in her textbook and looked into the pink envelope. She drew out the silver necklace with a gasp. Hanging on the silver chain was a small charm of a cupcake, glistening with pink paint on the top. She smiled to herself and put it back in the envelope, shoving it into her bag as the bell rang.


	3. Let Me Wear A Lover's Smile

Sorry, It's been busy.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Hey everyone" Puck commented at the front of the class, eyes lingering on Quinn half a second longer than anyone else. He felt stupid for having shoved the gift into her locker during lunch, he wondered if she liked it, but noted that she wasn't wearing the necklace. It was probably tacky and cheap but he hoped in this case, it was the thought that counted.

"So we all know I'm a bit of a heartbreaker" he began, strumming the chords on the guitar.

"So sorry, If I ever hurt you" he commented vaguely to the class.

"Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Finn by association" he paused "Santana"

Britney raised her hand.

"What about me?" she asked and he nodded.

"Ya, sure" he commented and she nodded her head with accomplishment for being included. Artie gave her a weird look but thought nothing of it.

"Well, this is for all of you, I don't have a valentine" he smiled to the group and began singing, moving around the classroom and singing some lines to each girl specifically, trying to stay away from Quinn.

Shu watched apprehensibly with the new found news of Puck's affair last week. He wondered if it was still continuing, but noted that it was a good thing that Puck's song wasn't dedicated to Quinn, like so many times before.

_I once knew a girl_

_In the years of my youth_

_With eyes like the summer_

_All beauty and truth_

_In the morning I fled_

_Left a note and it read_

_Someday you will be loved.  
_

He looked at Finn for he next verse and then to Rachel with an apologetic look in his eye, they couldn't help but love his apology and the words he was saying.

_I cannot pretend that I felt any regret_

_Cause each broken heart will eventually mend_

_As the blood runs red down the needle and thread_

_Someday you will be loved  
_

Then he let himself look at Quinn for the next verse, hoping the rest of the glee club and Sam didn't notice, but he thought it was fine and justified, as he had hurt her the most.

_You'll be loved you'll be loved_

_Like you never have known_

_The memories of me_

_Will seem more like bad dreams_

_Just a series of blurs_

_Like I never occurred_

_Someday you will be loved  
_

He directed the rest of the song to the others, glancing around as he walked around with the guitar and sang the sad lyrics.

_You may feel alone when you're falling asleep_

_And everytime tears roll down your cheeks_

_But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet_

_Someday you will be loved_

_You'll be loved you'll be loved_

_Like you never have known_

_The memories of me_

_Will seem more like bad dreams_

_Just a series of blurs_

_Like I never occurred_

_Someday you will be loved_

_You'll be loved you'll be loved_

_

* * *

_

Quinn couldn't get it out of her head the whole evening. As she sat with Sam for their Valentines dinner and she imagined Puck at home with snack foods and video games. She pictured the charm necklace crammed into her bag and wished she could be wearing it, wished Puck was here so she could be sneaky and risk everything just to hold his body against hers. He was much better without the added fog of wine coolers. Though the secret and forbidden feelings could be adding to the passion. At least it was now, when she was confident, when she knew who she was, and feeling fat was the last thing from her mind, the least of her concerns.

"Be right back" Sam purred, getting off her bed and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mind getting me a drink?" she asked and he nodded, almost closing the door behind him. She popped up from her bed and got the necklace out of it's hiding pocket in her backpack, arranging it on the white dresser with mirror. She smiled at it before returning to the bed.

Quinn sat on her bed, wrapped in Sam's embrace as he kissed her.

"I should go" he muttered and she nodded. He jumped to his feet and flashed her a grin. he picked up her comb on her dressing table and smiled back to her, looking at himself in the mirror and combing a few strands, playing around.

"Hey, where's this from?" he asked, placing down the comb and picking up the cupcake charmed necklace she had received that lunch.

"My mom gave it to me" Quinn fibbed quickly. "Know some kids are Pumpkin or Honey, I'm cupcake" she lied and he brought the chain towards her.

"It's pretty, you should put it on" he offered, thinking that's what she wanted. He couldn't tell why she was pulling away after all, even tonight on Valentines Day. Even as they had devoured their meal at the restaurant, held hands and walked along the pier. Everything seemed forced lately, they seemed out of sync.

He brushed the gold locks of hair away from her neck, brushing them forward and blowing on her neck to get rid of the loose strands that clung on. He fastened the necklace onto her and kissed her.

"See you tomorrow" he promised. A small uneasy smile grew on her lips as she fidgeted with the necklace dreamily.

She stood up and walked him out of her room, down the steps and out the front door, where he pulled her in for another kiss. He waved goodbye as she walked to her car and she sighed, heavy with the act of lying, of pretending. There was one thing she wasn't faking and that was the emotion, the terrifying desire and necessity of seeing Puck.

She texted him with rapid fire. Not expecting him to reply seconds later.

To Puck

_You free? We should talk_

14/2/2011. 9:43pm

To Quinn F.

_Pick you up in ten. I'll park at the bus stop._

14/2/2011 9:44 pm

She leapt up from her bed, grabbing another shirt from her closet, exchanging them quickly before spraying on perfume and snatching a red scarf from her closet. She bounded down the stairs, fastening her hair into a tight pony tail as she did.

"Going out" she called from the hall, fitting her second arm into the sleeve of her jacket.

"Quinn, come in here a moment" came her mother's reply from the living room.

She reluctantly came into the living room, as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Where are you going?" her mom asked

"Sam's" Quinn fibbed quickly.

"He just left" her mother countered.

"Then he texted me from his car, I'm already making him wait." she pulled away from the door frame.

"Quinn, I don't want you to go out, It's a school night"

"Oh spare me" Quinn snapped. "You want to be all motherly now?" She asked "You weren't there for me last year. Nothing's going to happen, I'll be back before midnight. I have my cellphone and keys" she left the living room without another word.

* * *

She walked down the drive way, double checking that her mother wasn't watching her from the window. She turned on the street and started heading to the nearest bus stop where his parked car was already waiting.

She got into the car and greeted him with a silent smile.

"You want to talk here?" he asked.

"No, just drive somewhere" she requested. She looked out the window and they passed the car ride in silence.

She stepped out at the familiar location in disbelief.

"You took me to school?" she asked, there was no masking her disgust.

"No one's here" he responded harshly to her attitude.

"Right" she commented and followed him. He led her towards the field and before reaching the fence that guarded it, though they could have climbed it if they wanted, he pulled out a key. Seconds later, the gate swung open.

They walked into the empty deserted, dark field lit only by the moon and stars.

"Why do you have a key?" she asked

"When I was doing community service, I was missing practices. So Coach Beast gave me a key to do come in, do laps and toss the ball around. I made a copy before I gave it back" he smirked.

"It's so dark" she commented off handly.

"That's the point" he cooed, taking her hand in his. She pulled it away.

"We need to talk. I got your gift"

"What gift?" he diverted, looking towards the goal posts and miming a football throw.

"The valentine and the necklace" she responded.

"Oh damn" he feigned regret. "That was meant for Finn" he laughed off, still looking away from her. She walked in front of him, forcing his gaze to be on her.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"What, it's not in my rights as Mistress? Mostress?" he paused "thing on the side?"

"You're not anything on the side. I made that clear"

"Is that why you're wearing it?" he murmured seductively.

"Don't change the topic, you shouldn't be giving me gifts when we're just physical. That's it"

"But you liked it, so you put it on" he assessed.

"If you must know" she breathed "Sam saw it on my dresser. He insisted I wear it. Good thing I lied and told him it's from my mom" she paused "she might have to start calling me cupcake now" she sighed.

"Whatever, it's not like I spent time looking for it or anything" he commented, looking up towards the moon.

She sensed the sensitivity in his voice and was glad that the mask of darkness covered her smile. She took his hand in hers.

"It's beautiful. And now I can wear it all the time, it makes me feel dangerous" she professed.

"You're dangerously hot" he commented "and I don't usually buy gifts or give out valentines, ever, I'm a stud" he tried to mask his emotion and she just laughed lightly.

"I should make it worth your while then" she bit her lip and gazed up at him. She couldn't see him smirk in the darkness.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Her heart picked up speed and she was sure he could hear each beat.

Suddenly, he was tickling her and she shrieked, falling to the ground to get away from his evil hands. He fell down with her, landing half on top of her. They locked eyes. She imagined the awkwardness of the moment but he grabbed her around the waist and flipped over, pulling her onto him. Pulling the tension between them into passion. He brushed his lips against hers, pulling her against him, not even noticing the wet grass on his back, but just focusing on her lips, the energy they were feeding each other as his hands tried to pull her closer against him, through the mesh of clothes between them.

She rolled off him seconds later and held his hand in hers, staring up at the giant moon that seemed to be watching their forbidden liaison.

"So you're just with me cuz Sam is boring right?" Puck asked, absently, still in disbelief that he was with her on Valentines day of all days.

"Right, just a little spice" Quinn agreed.

* * *

Coach Beast was in her office. She swore she heard some one shriek out on the field, but she let the concern wash over her. She was looking through old football plays, on her way to pick up a few things she had left at work, on her way back from the video store. She got distracted by the play book and set it down, surely she was going insane. No one would be stupid enough to break into school on valentines day. She lost track of time and finally drew away from the playbook, wanted to get to her rented video and a relaxing evening. She grabbed her coat and grabbed the handle, ready to leave her office.

Then she heard singing. She grabbed her megaphone and whistle and headed outside with a flashlight. 

Without saying anything else Puck jumped up to his feet, Quinn followed suit, watching him with curiosity as he approached the bleachers.

"If you start singing Grease I'll smack you" he told him and he laughed out loud, casting back a mischievous grin. He raced up the steps and stood on the 5th row of bleachers. He began belting in a gorgeous a capella, Quinn didn't want to think how the song made her feel with his voice that went down like honey, she just wanted to ignore how much fun she was having and how wild the night was turning.

He started dancing as he sang and she began laughing hysterically, unable to control herself.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes of off you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I want to hold you so mu-  
_

A whistle blew from the end of the field and suddenly they heard Beasts' voice over a megaphone.

"GET OFF THE FEILD BEFORE I CALL YOUR PARENTS" she warned.

"Shit!" puck yelled, vaulting down the steps and landing somewhat shakily on the ground, toppling over and racing towards Quinn as a spot flash light cast his shadow on the ground. He grabbed Quinn's hand in his and made a break for the gate they had used.

"Shh!" she shushed, unable to stop her laughter.

"You're the one laughing! Run!" he was yelling and trying to hold in his laughter.

A thousand emotions surged through Quinn and she was happy, terrified and most of all, far from bored.

They reached the parking lot and Puck bent over, resting his hands on his knees before he burst into laughter. Quinn followed suit, she couldn't stop each laugh from escaping and as they floated into the air, she realized how ridiculous it all was, how stupid they sounded and that made them laugh even harder. They tried to regain calm but it slipped away from them, as laughter surged through them again.

"We should get out of here" she breathed in between tears from laughing.

The car revved and took off from school, they were still shaking from laughter when they arrived near her house.

_'Thanks, I should actually go in soon'_ she thought to say, noting the regret she felt. The yellow digits in front of her on the car radio read 11:37. She pushed the thought down and laughed at the situation once more.

"That was really fun" she let the moment of honesty escape her and he smiled.

"That's what you get with me" he responded. She looked down away from him and thoughtfully played with her new necklace. She glanced up to meet his gaze.

"What was she even doing there on Valentines day?" Quinn mused out loud.

It began another cycle of laughter, and then giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation and at each other's laughter. Exchanging horrible and pathetic scenarios of why Coach Beast was there, laughing at her and each other.

They settled down moments later, but the adrenaline was still racing through their veins, on the edge or screaming or running, traces of laughter still in the air.

"Wow" Quinn breathed out, at the whole evening, the impossibility of racing away from Coach Beast under the night air.

It was energizing them, driving them wild. He reached over and brushed a few loose strands of her golden hair from her pony tail, behind her ear, catching her gaze. Her lips parted, as if to say something, but she changed her mind.

Later she would blame the adrenaline, the hot night air and vigor that the crazy evening had on them.

She stripped off her jacket, sweater and scarf before pulling him into a hot, yet awkward kiss.

"Ow" he moaned softly, leaning over onto the passenger seat uncomfortably, the gear shifter jamming into his side.

"Fine" she said, almost as if she was annoyed, but she surprised both of them by climbing on top of him.

"What are you-" She silenced him by reaching forward to putting the driver's seat in its downward position.

He grabbed strands of her hair, pulling it out of it's confined position and watched the golden strands as they fell down towards him, tossing the hair band towards the back seat. He interlaced his fingers with her hair, cupping her face in his other hand and pulled her against him into heated kisses. She sat on him, leaning forward to press her lips against his, feeling the hot skin of his hands as he pulled up her shirt. She pulled away from his lips, panting heavily, she bit her lip, balancing on him and looked down on him with a tantalizing smile. She opened her mouth to say something but he would have nothing of it, he pulled her back towards his lips by her waist, his fingers gliding up her back, caressing the soft skin, gradually pulling her shirt up as their lips met. She could feel the hunger inside of her, the heat she felt with him, that was like nothing else, driving her wild. Something Sam had barely been able to create, something she had never let Finn do. She told herself it was the cheating that was making it irresistible, but her subconscious knew better. She was barely able to think or analyze her emotions at all as his lips brushed against her body, his hands cascading up her sides underneath the fabric of the shirt. To stop him was the farthest thing from her mind.

They lost track of time, holding onto each other and the heat of the moments slipping away from them, pulling away occasionally to change positions or catch some air. She murmured something against his lips, but he paid no attention, his hands gliding down to sit on the back of her thighs.

Puck didn't want anything to happen, he didn't want to return to barely speaking, not having the permission to touch her and hold her, even if it was in a secret way now.

"Wait, Quinn" he breathed, noticing how heavy his voice was, how much his body wanted her. Her fingers tickled his waist, sliding under the fabric of his sweater and shirt.

"What?" she whispered, opting to kiss his neck, so he could speak.

He would speak but he could hardly think.

"Stop" he heard himself mutter, but hated himself for it. He didn't want to end it, he didn't want to stop. He knew she deserved more than this, that he wanted to give her what she deserved, but inside he doubted that she would give him another chance.

"You don't want to" he reminded, not able to say that he didn't. He couldn't imagine lying right now, thinking and speaking were hard enough tasks.

"You're right" she muttered, pulling away from him slightly, sitting up and looking out the window, brushing her matted hair out of her face.

It seemed to snap her out of it, the enthusiasm subduing. Her fingers retreated from under his shirt and he cursed himself. He wanted to retract the words, have never said them.

"What the hell do I know?" he asked stupidly, doing a sit up to take her back into his arms and guide her towards his lips again. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her against him in the heat of the moment.

"No, stop" she pulled away. "A car isn't me" she responded, but he could see she was struggling with stopping too. He hoped he was wrong, he was in conflict. It would take a single word from her to doubt himself, throw everything he had just said away and pull her back against his body.

She climbed off of him and returned to the passenger seat.

"God, I'm having flashbacks" she muttered and he knew he had done the right thing. She seemed to be reeling from the thoughts of what they could have done, losing control. She pulled her sweater on and he forced himself not to watch, as to not go back on the things he said.

She wrapped her scarf around her and glanced at the clock. Ten past midnight.

"Damn it" she gasped. "Bye" she acknowledged, sprinting out of the car, not trusting herself to give him a quick kiss and really stopping it before it turned to something else.

"Bye" he said, his head in a cloud after she had vanished. Her perfume and the memory of their moments lingering in the car. He waited a few moments before driving home, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep for thoughts of Quinn Fabray.


	4. I'm Gonna Make You Lose Control

Thank you for reading! More coming soon. I've been super busy/ writing about a dozen other things at the same time.

* * *

"Quinn?" her mother called as the door shut behind her. She rested her head against the door, closing her eyes and trying to hold onto the fleeting feelings of the moments that had just passed into memories. She regained her composure, attempting to put her hair into something resembling a pony tail, but gave up when she remembered she didn't have the hair band anymore. She slipped her coat off before heading into the living room.

"Sorry I'm late" she tried to say casually, it sounded forced and foreign in the air, perhaps because she hadn't been speaking for some time now.

"Quinn I want to talk to you" her mother began in a pleasant tone, though one Quinn knew from experience wasn't good.

"I know you weren't with Sam" she began, motioning for Quinn to sit. She remained at the door, reluctant to move.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" she asked. It was honest and barring and she just seemed concerned. Quinn didn't want to analyze it. She didn't want anyone to know, not even her mother. As if their hour long argument on the matter had never happened.

"Nothing" she responded. "Did Sam call?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"Quinn you need to stop this."

"Sam's a big boy, he can handle it" Quinn shot back, though she hardly believed it. She hated her mother in that moment for tarnishing the things she had just done. For mentioning Sam. Guilt rumbled inside of her, flaming through her. She wanted to throw up or cry she was so shaken with emotion.

"Quinn, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Please" she scoffed, trying to push the bad feelings away from her and recall the passion, the heat. The fact that she would have continued had he not said anything hit her like a ton of bricks. She lost her breath.

"Quinn, you have a pattern. You might end up hurting Noah"

"I was with Sam, I barely talk to Puck anymore" Quinn lied. "Is there anything else?" she asked and her mother shook her head.

"Sam called" she told her disappointedly, just as Quinn reached the door.

* * *

Quinn avoided Puck the day after. She couldn't bear to look at him without feeling the need to pounce him or have guilt crash over her, breaking all concentration.

"I just don't get it" Sam was saying to Quinn when Puck walked past their table.

"Your mom said you were out, she thought you were with me" Sam was complaining. Puck pretended to look at the vending machines nearby to continue eavesdropping, stopping.

"We got into a fight last night, she's trying to be all overprotective now" Quinn fibbed, playing with her cupcake necklace. "I told her I went to your place"

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I went for a walk, it's what I do when I'm mad" she looked down at her salad, sensing Puck's presence near by. "What's with the third degree Sam? You're supposed to help me through this, not get mad at me for it" she shook her head, standing. She grabbed her tray and walked away, resisting the urge to lock eyes with Puck. Sam, the perfect boyfriend, followed.

* * *

"Puckerman" Beast approached the change room after practice, most of the guys still in their uniforms.

"Coach Beast?" he asked.

"Cough up the key" she instructed.

"What?" he asked, playing dumb.

"I know you were on the field last night, I heard you singing on the bleachers, If I'm not a monkey's uncle." She explained.

"Whatever, I wouldn't sneak in here to sing" Puck commented gruffly, turning away from her.

"Puckerman, You know I heard you, I saw the shadow of your mohawk and you are the only who had access to a key"

"It wasn't me"

"You and some honey" Beast continued.

"Fine" he commented, trying to put out the panic fires blazing to life in his mind. What if Beast knew who it was? What if she mentioned Quinn in front of the whole team? In front of Sam? And Finn? Suddenly a headache attached itself to his temple. Stressed he turned around back to face her.

"It's original for Valentines, I'll give you that" Beast commented as he placed the small key in the palm of her hand.

"Good hustle guys" she commented over the rest of the room before leaving their presence.

"Dude, who were you with?" Sam prompted him, almost immediately.

"No one" Puck brushed off.

"Like anyone comes in here to sing on the bleachers alone" Artie commented. Puck looked to his left, hating himself for the lie.

"Berry" he acted like it was a confession, as if he was ashamed to say it. He shut the locker and turned around to face the guys.

"Happy?" he asked and could tell the news went over well. It seemed like the truth. Finn slammed his nearby locker shut loudly.

"Typical" he commented before storming off.

* * *

For some reason Quinn didn't answer his calls that night. He needed to speak to her about his lie, but more than that, he wanted to see her. He let it go didn't less himself obsess about it, she was probably busy. He couldn't wait to see her the next day at school and settled into another sleepless night: the visions of the valentines night bringing on insomnia of the greatest kind.

Puck found Rachel immediately the next day before class started, approaching her and hoping no one was watching. He explained the lie quickly, keeping an eye on the nearest school entrance, hoping Finn wouldn't arrive and see them talking.

"Why should I do it?" Rachel asked at her locker, clutching the sheet music to her chest. She closed it shut and walked with him towards her homeroom.

"It'll make Finn jealous" he smiled. "Besides, It's less embarrassing than whatever you were actually doing" he pointed out.

"Noah-"

"I'm a badass, I've got rep. You could use some" he added, not letting her talk.

"Hurtful, but true. Who were you with anyway?" she asked.

"It's not who I was with. My mom's pissed, ever since Quinn, she doesn't trust me or let me do anything. It would help me out if she thought I was with the the hot Jewish girl"

"Fine" she gave up. She sympathized, and maybe it would help to get Finn back somehow. "What did we do for this amazing date?" she continued.

"We snuck into school, hung out, sang on the bleachers" He grumbled, embarrassed and looking to the floor.

"Sang on the bleachers?" she specified. "Is that a grease reference you're attempting? I'm almost proud, especially musical theatre is not your forte"

"No, it was in a movie. Black haired Australian dude, marching band" he said quickly.

"That's a pretty girly movie" she commented, getting the reference right away.

"My sister was watching it ok? You loved it anyway" he reinforced, defensive. She smiled sadly in response.

"Fine, I'm sure I did" she petted him on the shoulder before walking past him to her classroom. He got out his phone and texted Quinn quickly.

_Everything taken care of with Rachel. Alibi achieved. When can we meet?_

When she didn't text back right away he thought nothing of it. Perhaps she was with Sam and couldn't get to her phone. When he passed her in the hall at break and she pretended to be rummaging in her locker, even though alone, he knew something was up. He needed to speak to her, to see her and to hold her in his arms. He shoved the feelings of _needing_ her out of his mind. He wanted her. There was a difference, he tried to tell himself as he loosely paid attention in the biology lecture.

Even in glee club it was no use. She arrived late with Sam on her arm and they sat in the front row. He checked his phone again, to make sure everything had been sent. He quickly sent Rachel a text and saw her check her phone seconds later. His phone was working and Quinn was ignoring him. Not allowing himself to feel like a chump he texted Rachel again and in moments she joined him at the back row, like he had asked her to. He smiled to himself as Quinn turned to watch Rachel head to the back row. Her eyes rested on Puck's for a moment before her pony tailed head whipped back to the front. She clutched Sam's hand tightly and breathed out, trying to ignore the feelings of jealousy rising up in front of her.

Finn arrived in that moment, saving Sam from asking Quinn about her actions.

"Yeah right" he commented gruffly towards Rachel and Puck.

"It's true, I'm sorry Finn" Rachel adopted the lie instantly, linking arms with Noah to make it more credible.

"Whatever" Finn brushed off, taking a seat.

Rachel and Finn were the last ones in the choir room after glee. Putting the room back in order after a choreography practice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Puck earlier" she practiced the lie and he just scoffed in response.

"I don't believe that" he grumbled. She arranged some sheet music on top of the piano and looked up to watch him.

"It's true, I'm sorry" she stressed. "_Really"_

"No, I mean" he met her gaze. "I don't believe you were with him"

"Well I was, that's just denial" she shot back.

"Seriously Rachel? I live with Kurt. I know he was at your place for some girly sleep over that day. I know you wouldn't go out with Puck. You're just lying, it's almost pathetic" he attacked.

"I wasn't doing it for you" she shot back, knowing tears would soon appear in her eyes. "I wasn't trying to make you jealous" she lied.

"Just think about whatever reason you were doing it for and if it's worth it"

"Fine!" she admitted. "I wanted you to feel something again!" She cried out, defeated.

"I do, I feel like this is wasting my time" he responded, leaving her alone in the choir room with a crack in her heart and a song on her mind.

* * *

That night, Puck tried everything. Calling Quinn's phone, texting her, calling her landline, calling her mother's phone. Getting his sister to call all the phones, in the hopes that Quinn wouldn't recognize the number and pick up. The only change was that half way through the evening her phone was switched off. He was sure that was his fault.

Puck could barely stand Quinn ignoring him any longer. He approached Rachel the next day at school, making a point of yelling down the hall. He needed to get Quinn's attention.

"There she is!" he yelled towards Rachel.. He knew Quinn heard him and watched him from where she stood at her locker with Sam.

"My little Jewish girl" he called, coming towards Rachel at her locker.

"Noah" she blushed in response.

"So we need to do a song that improves my bad boy image. Can't have everyone knowing I took you out for Valentines day" he admitted and she nodded.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

They performed the next day. 96 _freaking_ hours of misery since Quinn first started ignoring him. She had been was avoiding him in the halls, slipping past him in glee club, leaving with Sam early, or arriving late. He hoped the song would get her attention.

Quinn watched from her seat in jealousy as Puck and Rachel sang "_Good Girls Go Bad". _She had been ignoring him for four days after all. Forcing herself to not pick up when he called, deleting his messages so she wouldn't be tempted to answer. Switching off her phone so she wouldn't see how much he called. She had wanted to pick, to defy everyone that said she had a pattern, to stay with Sam. The easy route. But ignoring Puck had turned out to be more difficult than anything else before.

She couldn't handle this, squirming in her seat with jealousy. This was too much. She wanted him, she had been forcing herself not to respond, to avoid him, knowing that the guilt would torture her. Not being with him ended up torturing her more.

"Were you jealous?" Puck asked, biting his lower lip as he waited for a response, leaning against the door to the counseling office.

"I'm not here to talk to you" Quinn responded, looking forward from her seat to Ms. Pillsbury's compulsively neat desk. She sighed, rolling her eyes and unable to believe she was called in for some counseling session right after Glee. More so she couldn't believe that Ms. Pillsbury had been called out to an immediate matter seconds before their session began. Leaving the door wide open for Puck to come in and harass her.

"You were" Puck cooed from the door frame.

"Puck, drop it" she responded, refusing to look towards him.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" he asked aggressively in a low voice. He knew he was safe though, Sam had gone home at least ten minutes ago and almost all other students had departed as well.

"I have a boyfrien-"

"Who didn't give you the necklace you're wearing" Puck responded before she could even finish the last syllable. She had left it on since Valentines day, not wanting to sever all ties with her hot - almost affair with Puck. ( or that's what she had told herself)

She shook her head lightly and let herself look up from the chair to meet his gaze.

"We can't talk about this here." she explained with an obvious tone.

"What, you can't text me? Pick up when I call?" he asked and she knew better than to play dumb.

"I was guilty, after Valentines and your car-" she trailed off, wanting to break the gaze, unable to find the words to describe _his car_.

"I know, it's on repeat in my head. You're _torturing_ me" he pleaded with a soft expression. She winced as she felt the butterflies take flight in her stomach.

"I just" she began, stammering, unsure of even what to say. "We can't do anything- Sam probably already-"

"Come on, he ate it up about Rachel, believed every word" Puck dejected.

"We need to be careful" Quinn responded. "Just go, please" she begged.

"You're well on your way to becoming a tease" he added with a smirk.

"Good bye" she said through clenched teeth. He grimaced with a dark laugh before leaving the door way. Knowing she would soon be back in his arms.

Emma finally arrived seconds later. She shut the office door and sat down in front of Quinn with a big smile.

"So, Quinn" she began with a cheery disposition.

"Hi" Quinn responded, distracted. Still thinking of Puck's words as they ran a loop in her mind as the sountrack to the night in his car. _Torturing me._

"How are you doing?" Emma asked. Quinn forced herself to pay attention.

"Great, I'm popular again, footballer boyfriend. Is that all?" Quinn asked.

"No, Quinn. I want to talk about you and Puck"

"What?" She reeled back to reality, this was not happening.

"I know that-"

"There's nothing between me and Puck" Quinn responded, defiant.

"Quinn, I have a source telling me otherwise" Emma sighed. The sooner Quinn stopped denying it, the sooner they could talk about the issue.

"Well don't believe everything you hear. I don't see how it's any of your business anyway. Mr Shu shouldn't be telling you" Quinn snapped, taking up defenses.

"He didn't mention anything" Emma stared back quizzically. "Quinn, I know it's your business, I just see a pattern and I think that may reflect something that may be going on with you" She approached the subject carefully, not wanting to drive the teen to sudden anger, but try to tell her and stop her actions, that would easily hurt the people around her.

"Wait, Mr Shu didn't tell you anything?" Quinn clarified. "Who did?" she asked with sudden panic. "Does Sam know?" she asked Emma point blank.

"Coach Beast said she saw you two together on the field on Valentines day. I said I'd talk to you."

"Are we getting suspended?" Quinn asked quickly. "I mean, _if _I was even there with Puck. Would that happen?" she asked.

"It didn't harm anyone and Puck gave back the key. I wanted to talk to you though, about this pattern, I think there may be an underlying reason to your cheating" Emma probed cautiously, though the conversation was one of the strangest she ever had.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, offended. "Unless I'm getting suspended or something, I'm leaving. This is not your business, whatever _might_ be happening between me and Puck, is my own thing. It's not some grand indication that I'm incapable of love or that I'm going to grow up and be a bad person" She tried to convince herself with the speech, as the fears took nest in her mind and settled in to give her nightmares.

"It is your life and your decision, I wanted to tell you if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. The choices you make now affect your life" Emma tried with a sympathetic voice, cursing the words the second they hung in the air. That was the worst possible thing to say. If anyone knew _that_, it was Quinn.

"I know that" Quinn responded in disbelief, tears sustaining in her eyes, trapped by some invisible wall. She thought for a second about bringing Beth up in a dramatic way, but forced the idea down. The tears disappeared a second later as she regained her composure.

"Well, that's all" Emma tried with a big smile and a nod. As if they had been talking about extra curricular activities or colleges. Emma resisted pushing forward the pamphlet that lay under her fingertips. The oddly titled _So you're a whore but you want to change_ with a cartoon figure of a girl holding two guys' hands with a title at the bottom that read _girl version._ She shoved it into her first drawer with a smile and made a mental note to ask Will why he had not brought the situation to her and why she had to hear about it from Coach Beast.

"Don't tell anyone, ok?" Quinn asked, vulnerable for a second. "It would just ruin Sa-" she heard herself pause. "My reputation" she confirmed and got up from the chair.

"Of course, confidentiality" Emma agreed with an embarrassed chuckle that escaped her. Quinn's lips edged at a smile but retreated before the shape took.

"Right" she agreed and left without another word.

* * *

"We need to talk" Emma said from the door. Shu looked up from his computer.

"Um, ok" he adjusted his tie loosely and leaned back in his chair. She came in without an acknowledgement, shutting the door behind her. He let his mind run wild for a second but then cleared his throat to stop the thought process.

"What's this about?" he asked, hoping she would breach the subject of them.

"Puck and Quinn" Emma declared, sitting herself down daintily in the chair opposite him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"They're sneaking around and you knew" Emma clarified.

"How do you know?" he asked, shaking his head with confusion.

"Coach Beast saw them on the field on Valentines Day"

"She was here on Valentines Day?"

"Will, why didn't you tell me?" Emma tracked back to the important point in the conversation.

"That I saw Puck and Quinn making out in the choir room?" he clarified. Emma blinked back surprise at the sudden revelation.

"Yes, if that's what the information was" Emma clarified.

"Why would I tell you?" Shu clarified.

"Quinn has a problem. She's a compulsive cheater" Emma shook her head in concern. "She's going to hurt your glee club again" Emma stressed and Shu mused on the new found information.

"We can't really do anything about Emma" Shu pointed out.

"These things have a way of blowing up Will. Last time it almost ruined sectionals" Emma responded and Will nodded.

"Just keep an eye out and you can talk to me" Emma added, aware of the growing awkwardness of their conversation.

"Yeah, I will" he answered vaguely with a small smile. She nodded before getting up and heading towards the door.

Her list stared in front of her. Written with a girly purple gel pen in her english notebook.

**SAM **

**PROS**

Arm candy

Ring

Great hair

Abs

Prom queen/reputation

Guilt

**CONS**

No passion

Boring

Looks like a ken doll

**PUCK**

**PROS**

Arms

Passion

**CONS**

Return to bitch hood

_Beth_

Reputation

Last year

Too MUCH passion

* * *

Perhaps it was Muprhy's law. Because everything was going wrong. She had decided ( though her list supported the other side) on Puck. The sheer wanting him drove her mad. She scratched out the list and picked up her phone. She had wondered if he had stopped calling her as much, but realized that she hadn't recieved any calls _because_ it was off. Dead to be more precise. She called into the living room for her mother, wondering where her cell phone charger was. She rummaged through her room, creating a messy catastrophe as she looked for it before heading to the other parts of the house.

Three hours later she had still not found it. She recalled that it was in her brown bag, she raced to her bedroom to find the bag and stopped dead at the door when she realized the bag was in the car. With her mother. Who would not be home that night. Not until tomorrow after school. She headed towards the landline, but she couldn't for the life of her remember Puck's number. It wasn't stored in her mind, and if she had ever written it down, she had probably thrown it away. She rummaged through her mother's desk, trying to find _her_ address book, perhaps she had the number of the Puckerman's, but her mother usually carried that in her purse with her. So the one night she had decided to call Puck and to tell him to come over. To tell him that she choose him, that she wanted him was the one night she couldn't.

* * *

The 5 minute break between first and second period rang. Quinn stood at her locker, waiting until Puck would approach for his next class. She hadn't seen him in the morning, even though she had waited for him in the morning, and then dashed to HR when she couldn't wait any longer, arriving ten minutes late. He must have arrived later than her or gone to his HR early.

The hallways thinned and Puck came towards the classroom, about to turn before the row of lockers at which he stood. He walked past her to the guy's restroom, waiting until less people were in the halls.

The second bell rang, the hallways almost bare, students rushing into class, the noise dying down. Stragglers running to their classes with books and bags, not paying attention to the two immovable people in the hall.

"Guilty?" he asked and she nodded, not wanting to acknowledge the emotion.

He thought of mentioning how good the necklace looked on her but resisted and tried to stop the smile creeping onto his lips.

"In here" she muttered, slipping into the nearby janitor's closet as a few girls came out of a class room towards the washrooms, gossiping.

"I've dreamed of this moment" he commented huskily as she switched on the light. The janitorial supplies around them illuminated by the sickly yellow lighting. She closed her eyes and pulled him onto her.

"Just shut up" she muttered against his lips until he reacted. His hands made their way towards her neck, pulling her into hot kisses. She yanked away abruptly.

"Don't touch the hair, I'm already late for class" she muttered and he nodded before reconnecting his lips with hers. She moaned softly, pulling him against her in the heated rendezvous, forbidden and filthy in the tiny closet dedicated to sanitation. Near them, was a small table with some supplies. He cleared a spot hurriedly and picked her up onto it, pulling close to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him against her, to have his lips against hers. He could hardly think.

"Wait" she pulled away, looking up into his eyes. "Tell me you want me" she pleaded.

"So badly" he responded, planting kisses on her neck, unable to stop. The pent up heat of being away from her for four days driving him mad, his breathing hot and heavy.

"No, Puck-" she pulled away, putting a hand on his chest. He stared at her confused, his breathing returning to normal. Not wanting to listen to her, not wanting to stop. They barely had time to, what was she doing? He didn't want to listen to whatever she had to say.

"I'll break up with Sam" she told him, wondering if he could see the seriousness in her eyes. Wondered if he knew what that meant.

Silence consumed them in the room, everything became encased in a stand still. He stopped back slightly, her legs unwinding from his waist, hanging limp off the table. He pulled his hands of hers, shocked.

Time seemed to wane on as he thought about it, as he licked his lips, staring into her eyes. He could see her emotion, her fear and wanting in her eyes, her hands still on his chest.

It would take one word. One simple phrase and they could be together.

She waited for his reaction, gulping down, hoping he couldn't see her fear. Hoping she wasn't transparent.

He thought about it for a moment. His palms were sweaty, breathing staggered. This was the moment. He could have her in an instant. No where to run, just her eyes begging, pleading for him to want her, wanting _him_.

He opened his mouth to answer her.


End file.
